<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Timeless moodboards by Purpleyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966508">[Fanart] Timeless moodboards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin'>Purpleyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Garcia Flynn, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, TAKING PROMPTS, Wyatt Logan's Bisexuality Crisis, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanwork for my Timeless moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Garcyatt (Garcia/Lucy/Wyatt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Garcyatt</em> </strong>
</p><p>Made for Multiamory March 2020</p><p> </p><p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/614064114121244672/timeless-moodboards-multiamory-march-2020">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bi Garcia Flynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Bi Garcia Flynn</em> </strong>
</p><p>Made for Pride Month 2020</p><p> </p><p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/622022041759039488/timeless-moodboards-pride-moodboards-bi-garcia">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bi Wyatt Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Bi Wyatt Logan</em></strong>, with a little inspiration coming from the tag here of “Wyatt Logan’s Bisexuality Crisis“.
</p>
<p>Made for Pride Month 2020</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/622027696352952320/timeless-moodboards-pride-moodboards-bi-wyatt">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>